By classical definition, the term "dry cleaning" has been used to describe processes for cleaning textiles using nonaqueous solvents. Dry cleaning is an old art, with solvent cleaning first being recorded in the United Kingdom in the 1860's. Typically, dry cleaning processes are used with garments such as woolens which are subject to shrinkage in aqueous laundering baths, or which are judged to be too valuable or too delicate to subject to aqueous laundering processes. Various hydrocarbon and halocarbon solvents have traditionally been used in dry cleaning processes, and the need to handle and reclaim such solvents has mainly restricted the practice of conventional dry cleaning to commercial establishments.
While solvent-based dry cleaning processes are quite effective for removing oily soils and stains, they are not optimal for removing particulates such as clay soils, and may require special treatment conditions to remove proteinaceous stains. Ideally, particulates and proteinaceous stains are removed from fabrics using detersive ingredients and operating conditions which are more akin to aqueous laundering processes than to conventional dry cleaning.
In addition to the cleaning function, dry cleaning also provides important "refreshment" benefits. For example, dry cleaning removes undesirable odors and extraneous matter such as hair and lint from garments, which are then generally folded or pressed to remove wrinkles and restore their original shape. Of course, such refreshment benefits are also afforded by aqueous laundering processes.
As can be seen from the foregoing, and aside from the effects on certain fabrics such as woolens, there are no special, inherent advantages for solvent-based immersion dry cleaning over aqueous cleaning processes with respect to fabric cleaning or refreshment. Moreover, on a per-garment basis, commercial dry cleaning is much more expensive than aqueous cleaning processes.
In contrast with conventional laundry and dry cleaning processes which involve the total immersion of fabrics into aqueous or non-aqueous baths, spot removal involves the application of cleaning ingredients directly to a specific spot or stain, usually with brisk manual agitation. Traditional spot remover compositions typically are formulated as sticks or sprays, and can comprise a variety of cleaning ingredients, including some solvents.
There are certain limitations to the formulation of both dry cleaning and spot remover compositions. For example, some commercial compositions contain solvents which are inappropriate for home use due to odors or toxicity. Other cleaning compositions leave unacceptable levels of residue on fabrics.
It has now been discovered that 1,2-octanediol is a safe, low-odor, highly effective cleaning and wetting agent for fabrics. Importantly, 1,2-octanediol leaves essentially no residue on fabrics being cleaned. Accordingly, the present invention provides cleaning compositions which are suitable for use in the home, especially in a home dry cleaning system.